


Fate of Flames

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass FemTsuna, Messing with ages, Multi, badass nana, changing timelines, older tsuna, protective servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: Some things are set in stone, some are not. All it takes is one action to cause a ripple effect, one such action is caused by the dear air-headed wife of Iemitsu, Nana Sawada...Or is she really as air-head as she seems?
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | FemTsuna/Semiramis | Assassin of Red, FemHarry/Gilgamesh
Comments: 38
Kudos: 92





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sudden idea that hit me and I wanted to post it to see how it would do.
> 
> I do NOT own the Harry Potter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolouge

* * *

**JAPAN**

**LATE AFTERNOON**

"Goodbye, dear! I wish you and your boss a safe trip home!" A female voice said as outside a house in Nanimori a woman with chin-length brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She had on a white top with blue jeans, black shoes, and a pink apron.

She was Nana Sawada, wife to Iemitsu Sawada who was escorting his boss away while waving to his wife with comical tears running down his face while his boss sighs at his antics. They got into the car as Iemitsu promised to send her more postcards and letters as soon as he could.

Nana lowers her arm as she stops waving and watched the car take off with a smile, however, once the car left her view the smile upon Nana's face changed. It turns down into a frown as she let out a sigh and leans on the door to her home and held her forehead with an exaggerated groan.

"My goodness, for a moment there I thought I would break my act and gut him, hehehe, mother's lessons sure do come in handy," Nana said to herself her voice no longer all cheery and playful when her husband was around.

She lowers her hand from her head and shook her head "Now that he's gone, I can get to work,"

She went into her house and locked the door behind her but instead of walking away after locking it Nana held up her hand, green lines appeared across her forearm and hand, she then drew runes and symbols that glowed white.

"In omni silentio celare," Nana spoke as the seals glowed before fading as she relaxed.

"Perfect, oh?" Nana said before turning around as a little figure walked out of the closet under the stairs.

"Are they gone, Mama?" The little figure, a little girl, asked with a tilt of her head.

The girl was around 10-years-old with chin-length raven black hair and emerald green eyes, her fair skin made her features stand out more. Her hair covered her right eye a bit that was closed and a bit swelled at the moment, she had on a simple white dress.

"Ah, Amaris-chan, yes they are gone, how is your eye doing? Awakening mystic eyes, even if it is just one, at this age is very dangerous after all," Nana said walking over to the little girl, Amaris, as she shook her head.

"It's just sore right now, I'll go and clean it while you check on cousin," Amaris said making Nana nod as she watched the girl move over to the kitchen where the first-aid kit was.

Nana smiled as she moved and went upstairs to her daughter, Tsukimi's room, she walked inside and frowns a bit as she saw her precious daughter on the bed looking like she was sleeping but the feeling of her magic was all wrong. Nana walks over and looked her daughter over.

Tsukimi was 8-years-old, she has a fair skin tone with shoulder-length caramel brown hair with the tips being a lighter brown in color, her eyes were closed but they were a lovely chocolate brown for now. Nana reached up and touched her daughter's head, she frowns trying to feel for her daughter's magic only to feel something chaining it down!

"Gur! To think you would try this in my home, then again, he never was very smart to begin with and easy to fool," Nana said as she reached over and muttered something as her magic reached out and attacked the seal upon her daughter's magic and flames.

Now, Nana was not what she seemed. The innocent-looking woman was in fact a mage, a person who could use magic, she was born with 23 circuits to her parent's delight. Nana was from the Elymas family, she was talented with wards and fire magic. Nana's parents were a strange mix, her father was Akira Elymas the former head of the family now since Nana's big brother took over, while her mother was Lyra Black from a powerful wizarding family in Britain who sadly on the thin side at the moment.

The marriage between Akira and Lyra was to see if it was possible to produce a child with both a magic core and circuits, normally a person could only be born with either a magic core or with magic circuits, a hybrid of the two had never been done before until now. Normally a person with a magic core can gain magic circuits but not the other way around.

The end result was Nana's big brother, Nana herself had just magic circuits but that suited her just fine.

When Nana was a young adult she discovered the world of the Mafia and their Dying Will Flames, fascinated by this she got permission from her family and the mage's association to study these flames. She spent a couple of years studying until she met Iemitsu who unlike the other flames she studied had some very rare ones. So, she put on an act and after a bit of careful planning, she married the man and got to study his flames under his nose.

Sometimes he got on her last nerves but he did give her one good thing out of her whole marriage to the guy, her delightful daughter! She had been shocked to learn that not only did Tsukimi have the rare flames her husband had but also circuits! She was born with a healthy 24 circuits, well, 26 now with the two Nana gave her last year for her birthday.

"There we go!" Nana said as she seal broke letting Tsukimi's flames roar to life letting her wake up.

"Huh? Mama? What happened?" Tsukimi asked blinking her brown eyes.

"Iemitsu tried to seal your flames away, it almost rendered you in a coma since it also sealed your magic away," Nana said calmly as her daughter processed what she said before pouting a bit.

"Why don't you get rid of him, Mama?" Tsukimi asked while most people would be freaked out if their child asked this kind of question, Nana was a magus/mage born and raised, this was nothing strange to her.

"Because he is still useful dear, now, rest up and recover from the sealing, we will continue your mage lessons tomorrow," Nana said with a smile making Tsukimi nod as she lay back down to rest while Nana patted her hair before standing up and leaving the room.

She went downstairs to see Amaris putting a medical eye-patch on, Amaris, she was Tsukimi's through Nana's mother. Amaris's full name was Amaris Black, she was the next head of the Black family according to the Goblins. Nana found Amaris after going on a trip she won to England with her daughter, only to end up finding Amaris abandoned in a park. Naturally, she took the girl in and found her heritage, her black heritage, Magnus heritage from the Even's side turns out they were a mage family that went into hiding when one of them married a witch in the middles ages. The circuits passed onto Amaris and the other bit of her heritage that was best saved for a later date.

Amaris was adopted by Nana and during her husband's visit stayed hidden in the workshop below the house hidden behind the understairs closet, Nana did not what Iemitsu learning about Amaris just yet. Nana walked over and helped the young girl with the rest of her patchwork.

"Mama, do you think if I train hard enough I can do a summoning?" Amaris asked looking up at Nana.

"Of course! As long as you don't overdo yourself," Nana said making Amaris smile as Nana put the first aid away while Amaris went to the living room to watch the TV.

"Hehehe, I still have trouble with that thing," Nana said quietly to herself looking at the TV before chuckling and decided to get to work on dinner.

Life for the hidden Mage family went on as normal, for now, all the while unaware of the events set in place for them or the ones that were changing due to Nana's actions this day.

* * *

Done!


	2. Chapter 2: Times Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years have passed and wars are starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter everyone, so, after seeing the response the last chapter got I decided to keep this story going. I plan on doing a mass update soon but that's only when college is over and done with and I don't have to split my focus between two things. It's mentally draining!
> 
> Also, I know the chapters are not that long but hopefully, I can make them longer as time goes on.
> 
> Anyway, I do NOT own the Fate series, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Time's passing

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

**ROMANIA**

It was a beautiful night in Romania as the cloudless night sky shined with stars as sitting on the roof of the church was a young 15-year-old girl with fair-skin, amber-brown eyes, and caramel brown hair with the tips of her hair being lighter in color. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face when it was let down it reached her mid-back. Her body build was lean with that of a runner and toned muscles showing she kept in shape and her chest was a C-cup in size and her height was around 5'5" at the moment since she was still growing.

(For her looks please look at the pic below but change the blue hair to brown, that's what she looks like)

"There you are, Tsukimi, watching the stars are we?" A voice said making Tsukimi Sawada look down to see her mentor in magecraft, Shirou Kotomine.

The white-haired male with tanned skin and golden eyes smiled making Tsukimi nod in greeting to the former Ruler servant.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, Semiramis suggested some star watching to calm me down," Tsukimi said her voice soft but melody like as Shirou nods jumping up to join his student on the roof.

How did these two meet you ask? Well, Tsukimi was 10 when she was playing in the park with Amaris. Then out of nowhere three vampires attacked them thinking they were easy targets, only for Amaris to summon a pair of swords and fight back distracting one of the vampires but the other two went after Tsukimi.

She went to bring forth her flames when two blades hit one of the vampires making them screech in pain as the blades burnt them, Tsukimi looked over only to see a young man dressed as priest running over and helping to fight off the vampires. Tsukimi, not one to be left out, used her sky flames to burn a vampire that tried to attack the priest from behind only to discover that vampires really, really, did not like sky flames.

Turns out the purity of Tsukimi's sky flames were similar enough to holy flames that it causes a reaction in the vampires, she surprised the priest, when all the vampires were turned to ashes the priest introduces himself as Shirou Kotomine not only a priest but a mage as well that worked with the church. He became curious about Tsukimi's fire and this prompted the girls to drag Shirou back to their house where Nana filled Shirou in on the Dying Will Flames, It turns out he had strong cloud flames with minor storm flames himself to his amazement.

One thing led to another and Shirou somehow ended up becoming Tsukimi's mentor, he found her to be a great student and with how pure her flames were she could wield her own set of Black keys to use and was just as deadly as Shirou's brother Kirei Kotomine.

Speaking of Kirei, he was currently helping out in Fuyuki after the Grail War there that had ended up in a disaster when someone tried to destroy the grail since it was tainted. Kirei was getting help from Tsukimi's sister, she had been dragged into the war while being an apprentice under Tokiomi with Kirei. The two of them had become friends with Kirei becoming protective of his new 'sister' to Shirou's amusement and relief.

Speaking of Amaris, she had ended up becoming the master of Archer, who was, in fact, Gilgamesh the king of heroes himself.

The two started off rocky but after a rather violent spar between them since Amaris wanted to prove her worth as a master to Gilgamesh through combat the two gained a respect for each other until half-way through the war they fell for each other. Somehow when the Grail was 'destroyed' Gilgamesh gained his own body of flesh and blood which Amaris had purified just in case after his contact with the tainted mud of the grail, Nana was pleasantly surprised to hear that Amaris now had a fiancee.

Shirou looked over at Tsukimi and remembered the day he told her about his past and that he was a former servant himself from the third Grail War, she was surprised but took it in her stride it was not the craziest thing she had heard after all and her household got pretty crazy at times. Though she did react when he told her of his wish for the grail.

Oh, she picked his wish apart, and while kind about it she made him face the facts and reality of what would happen should his wish be granted for humanity. It made him really think that day, he got the second shock of his life when Tsukimi hugged him and they ended up harmonizing making him her cloud.

So, once Tsukimi's apprenticeship under Shirou was finished he would return to work in Nammiori to be close to his sky. Though, it appears he wouldn't be the only one returning with Tsukimi.

Assassin, whose real name was Semiramis, had been summoned by Tsukimi and the two hit things off and somehow being in contact with Tsukimi awoke Assassin's misty cloud flames. Semiramis bonded with Tsukimi and was currently having fun learning the limits of her new flames turns out by mixing cloud and mist flames you can get some very solid illusions.

"I have news regarding the other masters for the Red faction," Shirou said he was the overseer for the red faction at least in this 'Greater Holy Grail war' to come.

"Hm?" Tsukimi said looking at Shirou.

"They will be arriving tomorrow to perform the summoning, I went ahead arranged rooms for them in the church," Shirou said making Tsukimi nod.

"If I remember correctly the other masters are Jean Rum, Feend vor Sembren, Cabik Pentel, Deimlet Pentel, oh! And our friends Hilda Miller and Hinata Nakamura," Tsukimi said with a smile making Shirou look away to hide his red cheeks, at some point, he had fallen for Tsukimi but he was keeping those feelings to himself for now, though he had a suspicion that Semiramis had him figured out and was amused that the priest was falling for her new daughter.

The Queen of poisons had practically adopted Tsukimi as a daughter, she always wanted a daughter to dot on and spoil when she was alive.

"Hinata phoned me and said she would be doing her summoning tonight, hopefully, she'll be here tomorrow to meet the rest of the masters," Shirou said making Tsukimi nod.

"I hope so, I wonder what kind of servants everyone will get? Ah, speaking of the masters does everyone know of our order?" Tsukimi asked.

"Yes, they know that we are to retrieve the Greater Grail and purify the artifact if it has been corrupted by Yggdmillennia and return it to Fuyuki and if we're lucky it will return to being dormant so it can be hidden away again," Shirou said remembering the church and mage association's orders.

"I'll handle the purifying bit, getting the Grail, and keeping it will be the hardest thing," Tsukimi said.

"It will be," Shirou said before looking down as he jumped from the roof.

"It's getting late are you feeling calm enough for bed?" Shirou asked looking up at Tsukimi.

She nods jumping down and landing beside Shirou and together they went inside the church to the guest rooms, they had to wait in the church for the other masters to arrive and they both found it easier to stay in the church than a local hotel.

**NEXT DAY**

Tsukimi hums as she stood in the church courtyard with a pleased smile as before her were 5 summoning circles made from blood. It had taken quite a lot of chickens to make but at least clean up will be easier to do.

"Are the summoning circles complete already? My, you work fast Tsukimi," Semiramis said materializing beside Tsukimi who turns to her.

"The sooner we summon the servants the faster we can start planning our attack," Tsukimi said as her servant chuckles.

"I see, you're already thinking ahead on such matters, no wonder the Clock Tower sent you and Shirou to sort this matter out," Semiramis said with a smirk as Tsukimi nods.

"Oh, right, has there been any news on the last member of the Red faction?" Tsukimi asked as she went inside of the church with Assassin.

"Shirou received news that the Clock Tower has tracked down the final master, they said that the master will meet us after he summoned his servant," Semiramis said making Tsukimi hum a bit.

"Okay, I wonder what servant he'll get," Tsukimi said to herself as she waved to Shirou who gave a nod of greeting while on the phone.

Tsukimi sat down as Assassin left to check on the side project they had going, Tsukimi leans back and pulled a book out to read while they waited for the other masters to arrive.

It was around the early afternoon when the rest of the master's arrived, Tsukimi was waiting outside the church when she heard engines being cut off before footsteps made her look up to see six people.

The first was a man who looked to be in his early 40's with silverish-grey hair, slightly tanned skin, and black eyes, he had on a black suit with a blue scarf and had a suitcase with him. This was Feend Vor Sembren.

The next person was a woman with dark brown hair, fair skin, light brown eyes, and looked to be in her early 30's, this was Jean Rum.

The next person was a man in his 30's with dark brown hair, fair skin, a very pointed mustache, and was well built. This was Cabilk Pentel and beside him was his twin brother, Deimlet Pentel who had lighter brown hair and had three dots on his forehead but both had light brown eyes.

The next person was a woman though it was hard to tell since she had a very androgynous look to her, she looked to be 25-years-old with shoulder-length dark blonde hair kept in a ponytail over her shoulder. She had sea-blue eyes and fair skin tone, her body build was toned and like that of a gymnastic with a B-sized chest that fitted her build and her height was around 5'7". This was Hilda Millar, champion fencer and known for her use of ice and fire magic. She had on a white business suit at the moment, Tsukimi heard that she got called not long after winning another fencing competition.

(For Hilda's looks please look at the pic below)

Beside Hilda was another woman, she had long silver hair reaching her waist with fair skin and violet eyes. Her age was around 21, her body build was that of a lean runner with a C-sized chest and her hair was tied back with a black bow. This was Hinata Nakamura, don't let her delicate looks fool you she is very deadly with knives and runes. She is known for her summoning magic and use of guns, she's a freelance mage and a penpal of Tsukimi's. She has on a white shirt with a black jacket, a knee-length black skirt, which socks, and black shoes.

(Her looks are below)

"Welcome to the church everyone, I hope the journey wasn't too long," Tsukimi said giving a bow of greeting.

"A little bumpy but no surprise attacks or anything," Hinata said as she walked over and sat down on a bench nearby.

"Ah, Hinata how did your servant summoning go?" Tsukimi asked making Hinata grin as a figure appeared by her side in a swirl of gold dust.

It was a male with pale skin, white hair, his eyes were blue and he had on a black fabric with golden armor that outlined a red gem on his chest with golden spikes around it. He had a red cape of some sort connected to the spikes hovering over his shoulders, in his hands was a golden lance.

"Everyone! Meet Lancer, um, am I allowed to tell them?" Hinata said before looking at her servant who looked at her.

"That is up to you master, they are our allies after all," Lancer said making Hinata nod.

"Ahem, correction meet Karna the Hero of Charity," Hinata said proudly.

"Karna? Wow, you must have used a high-grade catalyst to get him," Hilda said looking Karna over as Shirou came out.

"I see the masters are here," Shirou said getting a nod from his sky as Tsukimi introduced everyone before leading the masters over to the summoning circles she made, Hinata went into the church to show Karna around.

"As you can see the summoning circles have been prepared in advance, please place your catalyst in the circle and we can begin," Shirou said as he moved to the side with Tsukimi.

They watched on as everyone placed their catalyst down and began the ritual, Tsukimi smiled as she remembered summoning Semiramis and covered her eyes as a light-filled the air.

When she lowers her arm she saw the sight of the servants before her and smiled. ' _We might just have a chance at this_ ' Tsukimi thought her mind going to the grail.

Shaking her head she walked forward and set about telling the servants of their mission and the current status of the Holy Grail War.

The servants were Sparticus, he was summoned by Deimlet and his twin since the command seals were split between them as a plan of theirs, the Berserker took a bit to calm down before he would listen to Tsukimi. Jean had summoned William Shakespear as a Caster servant, he seemed to know about flames since he smiled at Tsukimi and called her a 'Beautiful Lady of the sky' before going on a ramble about her being similar to his daughter in looks. He seemed to be very eccentric and was already writing up ideas, Tsukimi just chuckled at him.

The next servant, summoned by Freed, was Achilles as a Rider, the young man was cheerful but respectful to Tsukimi though he did try to flirt with her only to back down when he saw the glare Shirou shot him when Tsukimi wasn't looking. He wisely did not try it again, to Shirou's relief.

Hilda had summoned Atalanta as an Archer servant, she at first through Tsukimi was younger than she looked before Hilda explained that she was also a master and older than she looked at first glance. The cat-eared and tailed servant looked at bit confused by their master's androgynous look and blushed when Hilda lowered her shirt to show her chest a bit to confirm to her servant that she was indeed a female.

After a long talk Tsukimi lead the master's inside while the servants got used to each other, the quicker they did the easier working together a team would be. Semiramis also showed up, she wanted to meet her new teammates.

"We have turned the church into a secret base, if you need anything please let me or the Overseer know, men's rooms are on the right and ladies are on the left," Tsukimi said as she leads everyone to their rooms.

Tsukimi then went to the church hall where Shirou was on the phone to someone, he nods saying something before noticing her walking over. He gave a nod before saying goodbye to the person he was talking too and closed the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously.

"That was the Clock Tower, they were just informing me that the last of the materials we need for Semiramis's project is on the way it should be here in 3 days," Shirou said making Tsukimi nod.

"Wonderful! I'll go and let Semiramis know," Tsukimi said walking over and giving Shirou a hug, unseen by Tsukimi, Shirou's face flushed red.

She pulled back and ran off to find her servant leaving behind a lushing priest as he scratched his cheek trying to calm his erratic heartbeat down.

"Now is not the time Shirou you idiot, gotta stay in control otherwise I might do something I'll regret," Shirou mutters as he decided to go and make some drinks for the masters.

Unseen by Shirou two figures in the shadows watched his leave before stepping out to show Hinata and Karna, the female master grins as she pulled out a book and wrote something down.

"Looks like we have some work to do Karna," Hinata said while Karna looked at his master both in slightly amused but also confusion.

"Yes we do have a lot with the grail war but why are you writing down odd combinations of the Overseer and master Tsukimi's names?" Karna asked making Hinata turn to him with a grin.

"Well Karna, let me tell you about shipping," Hinata said before taking her servant's hand and dragging him away all the while telling him about the wonders of shipping people together.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to have a bit of a fluff and comedic ending bit, did I do okay? I hope so.
> 
> I've also had another idea while re-watching Fate Grand Order Babylonia, what if Fem-Tsuna was recruited by Chaldea and her mother helped keep it a secret from her brother and father since they are not mages. She becomes friends with Ritsuka and Mash only to later sacrifice herself and become a servant (I was thinking a Ruler Servant with her title being 'Queen of the Sky') she gets summoned by Caster Gil in Babylonia and helps out. What do you guys think? Should I give it a go or not?
> 
> In the next chapter, accidents happen, and surprising news.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen, and surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter!
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this story, so, here is another chapter for every one and thank you for all the support.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : News

* * *

**CHURCH**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Shirou sighs as he knelt down doing his morning prayer, the past few days have been hectic with planning and getting to know the servants that have been summoned. Right now Tsukimi was preparing some food and drinks with Hilda for the next meeting, he noticed that his sky's flames were flaring slightly around some of the servants mostly Achillies, Atalanta and Karna. He had a feeling that Tsukimi would end up with more elements after this Grail War.

"Shirou? Ah, there you are!" The voice of Hinata said making Shirou open his eyes and get up to face the master of lancer.

"Good morning Hinata, was your sleep well?" Shirou asked.

"I slept well, I just had breakfast," Hinata said as she yawns a bit before looking at Shirou with a pointed look.

The priest tensed as Hinata gained a teasing smirk on her face, one that meant trouble for him.

"So, you like Tsukimi?" Hinata asked her grin all teeth and her tone of voice teasing.

"I, uh, yes, I mean!" Shirou said jolting back a bit his words mixed at the sudden and blunt question.

"Ah, don't worry! I won't tell Tsukimi, just make sure to tell her soon I wanna see my new pairing set sail!" Hinata said giggling as she turns and walked off humming a tune leaving a bewildered Shirou behind.

' _I'll have to watch myself around her_ ' Shirou thought this was among his list of 'most bizarre mornings' and he has had quite a few since meeting Tsukimi and her family.

**WITH TSUKIMI**

"Thanks for helping me with the drinks and food Hilda," Tsukimi said as they walked through the base that Semiramis was setting up in the countryside near the church.

"You are welcome, Tsukimi," Hilda said with a small smile as she carried a tray of drinks.

"How is Semiramis's project coming along?" Hilda asked as they took a corner that would lead them to the meeting room.

"It's getting closer to being complete, we just need the last shipment tomorrow night," Tsukimi said looking forward only to pause near the meeting room as a funny smell hit her nose.

Hilda stops sniffing the air having noticed the strange smell as well.

"Does someone have an incense going?" Hilda asked while Tsukimi walks over to the door and put her tray down.

She opens the door to the meeting room only to enter a coughing fit as a light purple mist left the room, she quickly used her sky flames to burn the air around her body letting her see into the room. She pales a bit at seeing the other masters, minus Hinata slumped over on the sofas in the meeting room! In the center table was an incense burner with a purple smoke coming from it.

"Ah! That's Semiramis's special incense burning! Hilda stay out of the room!" Tsukimi said covering her mouth and nose.

She held up her hand and summoned her servant who appeared beside Tsukimi looking a bit confused at the sudden summoning only to take note of the room before her and it's occupants.

"Oh my, this is a problem," Semiramis said as she cleared the air and Tsukimi used her flames to destroy the burning incense.

Once the air was clean Tsukimi checked on the masters only to find them unresponsive, they were in a deep sleep, thankfully unharmed. Semiramis picked up her incense burner and checked it over, she sighs realizing it was one of her long term items.

"I was saving this incase we caught an enemy master," Semiramis said putting it back down.

"Is there a way to wake them up?" Tsukimi asked checking Jean over.

"This type of poison is one of my own custom made ones, it should wear off in a week or so as long as we don't force it out, if it's forced out the poison could damage them," Semiramis said as she watched her master.

"Why did you make a poison like this?" Tsukimi asked while standing up, how was she gonna explain this to the servants?!

"I made it to subdue prisoners or for political hostages, it was very useful back in my day," Semiramis said with a small smirk as Tsukimi bit her lip before looking at the door as Hilda looked into the room.

"Should I gather the servants?" Hilda asked looking around.

"That would be a big help Hilda, man, how am I gonna explain this?" Tsukimi said as Hilda left taking the snacks and drinks with her.

After making sure the sleeping masters were comfortable Tsukimi went to speak with the other servants, Semiramis stayed behind to make sure none of her other concoctions were left in the room and remove them before something else happened.

**IN THE CHURCH**

"Wait, explain that again? Our masters are now out of it?" Achilles asked as he sat on a bench in the church.

The other servants had been gathered in the church, Shirou was by the alter beside Tsukimi who looked upset by the events. Hilda was sitting down with Atalanta next to her, behind them was Achilles who was trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. Caster was writing something down while keeping an eye on Berserker who was currently under a sleeping spell to avoid a rampage, Hinata was standing by the altar with Karna who seemed interested in the turn of events.

"We think one of them mistook Assassin's device as an incense burner and lit it, we can't get rid of the poison without harming the masters, I'm so sorry!" Tsukimi said frowning as she gave a bow of apology.

"Well, at least your upfront about it," Rider said scratching his cheek as Atalanta sighs beside her master.

"So, what's gonna happen to them and their servants?" Hinata asked from beside Karna as she stood by the altar.

"With the state of your masters is might be better to transfer their command seals to someone else, if we continue with our mission with the masters in that state it will only cause casualties," Hilda said as she crossed her arms.

"Hilda is correct but we don't have time to find new masters," Tsukimi said standing straight as she rubbed the back of her neck.

'We need someone to hold the command seals, wait' Tsukimi thought before looking over at Shirou, he was a former Ruler servant and he still had his Ruler command seals.

"Shirou, you can hold the servants," Tsukimi said making Shirou look at her with a look of confusion.

"As the Overseer, you have extra command seals so if we give the command seals from them to you then you can simply add them to the ones you currently have," Tsukimi said as the servants in question look over at Shirou.

"As long as my current master is out of danger I don't see a problem with it," Rider said as long as he got a good fight out of this Grail War.

"I quite agree with Rider, ah, I can't speak for Berserker but I think the chap would agree," Caster said as he put his book away.

"I am in agreement as well," Hilda said as Hinata nods with Karna and Atalanta.

"I see, very well, I will sort out the command seals and arrange for them to be moved to a safer location," Shirou said making Tsukimi nod.

With that problem sorted out Shirou went over to the base and sorted the masters out while Tsukimi went to help Semiramis with their side project, Hinata and Karna went into the town with Karna in his astral form. Hilda took Atalanta and Achilles out to do some scouting while Caster kept an eye on Berserker for Tsukimi.

**NEXT DAY**

"What a hectic few days," The master of Assassin said as she sat in the church watching Shirou pray.

He now had the command seals and the former masters were currently being picked up at the hotel by the association, Tsukimi had informed them of the mess up and had gotten off lightly since it was an accident but was told not to mess up again.

Tsukimi was a bit worried about Shirou, not long after he got the command seals he had a premonition( _Is this correct? I'm not sure_ ), he hasn't told her what it was but he was on edge about it. To be honest, Tsukimi was having some feelings about Shirou but was not sure what they were yet, she needed to ask her mother and Semiramis for some advice.

' _What is this strange warmth I'm getting around Shirou? I hope I'm not getting sick_ ' Tsukimi thought when faint footsteps reached her ears.

She looked over her shoulder as a man wearing sunglasses with three scars over his right eye walked in, his outfit reminded Tsukimi of a biker.

He paused by some benches and knocked getting Shirou's attention, he stood up and turned to the man as Tsukimi stood up and faced him. She sensed something beside him, he must be the last master of the red faction.

"I had an appointment arranged here, are you the people I'm supposed to be talking to?" He asked as Shirou nods with a smile.

"This is correct, as you have no doubt guessed I'm the current Overseer for the red faction for the Grail War, my name is Shirou Kotomine," Shirou said as Tsukimi steps forward.

"I'm Tsukimi Sawada, nice to meet you," Tsukimi said giving a bow of greeting.

"I'm Kairi Sisigou, mind of we just skip the pleasantries?" Kairi asked as Shirou and Tsukimi walked over to him.

"I don't mind at all, and your servant there?" Shirou asked looking at Kairi's side while Tsukimi felt something staring at her.

A figure in red and white armor appeared beside Kairi making the man jump, he went to say something but his servant held up their hand making the master go silent.

"Cool armor," Tsukimi mutters as she looked it over before nodding.

"Now I'll reveal mine," Tsukimi said as Semiramis appeared by her side with a smile.

"Assassin of red, my true name is Semiramis we're counting on you, Sisigou was it?" Semiramis asked looking at the master of saber, said saber servant held out their hand looking ready to summon something but Kairi stops them and calms them down.

"Well, shall we exchange our information?" Shirou said making Kairi look at him with a nod.

A few minutes later they were sitting down with Tsukimi beside Shirou as Semiramis stood beside Saber, the assassin tired to make small talk but Saber was being the quiet type so the queen decided to listen in on the master's talk instead.

"So, what of our enemy?" Kairi asked leaning back on the bench.

"Most of their servants have assembled, among them their Lancer, a servant we presume to be Vlad the third will be our biggest concern," Shirou said as Tsukimi pulled out a book from her bag and opened it to show information, mostly about servants.

"I guess they really did summon him after all," Kairi said not sounding very surprised by this fact.

"A servant's strength if affected by their reputation, especially here in Romania, he'll be summoned as the leader and hero he was in life and not as a vampire he was made into," Tsukimi said as she pulled out a copy of Lancer's information and handed it to Kairi who nods and looked it over.

"And what of our servants?" Kairi asked making Shirou smirk.

"In terms of quality they seem to be fairly outstanding," Shirou said as he watched Kairi glance at Semiramis.

"Sounds about right," He said making Semiramis smile at him before glancing at Saber, she could sense that the servant was uneasy around her and her master. Hm, maybe that was a clue as to who they were?

"Also, the summoning of a Ruler class has recently been confirmed," Shirou said making Tsukimi and Kairi look at him.

' _A ruler servant? Was this what Shirou has been worrying about?_ ' Tsukimi thought looking at her former mentor.

"So there's a fifteenth servant out there?" Kairi asked looking a bit shocked as Shirou nods.

"Ruler is the class that organizes a Holy Grail War, naturally, one would be summoned for this great holy grail war," Shirou explained as he reached up and adjusted his shirt collar.

Kairi scratched his head saying "Can't say I'm in love with the idea of them watching me," This made Shirou chuckle a bit.

Shirou then stood up as he said "Now then, I would take you to meet with other masters but I'm afraid that the remaining two masters are scouting at the moment," 

"Remaining? Have the others been taken out already?" Kairi asked looking up before noticing Tsukimi covering her face in embarrassment.

"Well, you see there was an incident with one of Assassin's poisons which put the twins and two other masters into a week-long sleeping coma, we think one of them though it was an incense and lit it," Tsukimi said though her hands.

"To make up for the mistake I have been given permission to become the master for the servants of Rider, Caster, and Berserker, the masters of Archer and Lancer are Hilda Millar and Hinata Nakamaru," Shirou said as Kairi chuckles.

"Hinata? I haven't seen her in a while, and I've heard of Hilda she's a skilled fencer," Kairi said as he stood up.

"Well, I'll get going," Kairi said making Tsukimi look over after getting over her embarrassment.

"Going?" She asked standing up.

"We're gonna handle things our own way since Saber has enough power to fight battles solo, I'm sure we'll be fine," Kairi said gesturing to Saber who looked at their master before vanishing.

"I see, do you not work well in groups? That's fine though everyone has their own fighting styles, have you been briefed on our mission?" Tsukimi asked making Kairi nod as he handed the information back to the young girl.

"Yeah, get the grail and return it to Fuyuki, keep me update if something changes," Kairi said walking over to the doors and opening it.

"The enemy has completely established itself as an army if you move of your own accord we are sure to suffer some inconveniences, are you still intending to leave?" Semiramis asked making Kairi glance over.

"That's right, my apologies," He said and left closing the door behind him.

Semiramis pouts crossing her arms as she huffs saying "Men! They always go ahead and do things of their own accord and more often than not get into trouble for it, Tsukimi, when you get your man make sure he doesn't jump into things like an idiot,"

Tsukimi sweatdrops at her servants rant saying "O-okay, Assassin, noted, hehehe,"

"I get the feeling Saber doesn't trust us," Shirou said with a sigh as he sat back down on the bench.

"Surely it was not my fault," Semiramis said still pouting but Shirou was not telling her that lest he gets hit with poison.

"I hope it wasn't me, the servant could have had a bad encounter with flames during their time alive, my flames weren't flaring were they?" Tsukimi asked checking her flames over as Shirou shook his head.

"No, your flames were under control, though I did sense dormant storm flames in them, they could have had a bad encounter with a sky in the past," Shirou said trying to think of who the servant could have met but he was coming up short.

"Oh, how is garden coming along?" Tsukimi asked looking at her servant.

"The preparations are almost complete, thankfully there are no," Semiramis said about to give a report when the door slams open behind the group making her stop with a small jump.

"Please! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!" William said walking into the church as energetic as usual.

Semiramis turns to him with a frown saying "As always the words you utter are complete nonsense, Caster,"

"Oh, dear Empress of Assyria I would prefer not to hear such things from thy for me! William Shakespeare, my work is my life," Caster said giving a bow to the Assassin as Shirou nods with small grin and chuckles at his antics while Tsukimi hid her chuckles behind her hand.

"Enough, what is it?" Assassin asked once everyone calmed down.

Caster straightens from his bow and cleared his throat and said "Sparticus is currently out and about, he heads for the enemy,"

"What!/Nani!?" Both Semiramis and Tsukimi said in shock, Tsukimi was so shocked she reverted back to her native language.

"As I said, Berserker headed to the Black factions fortress to storm it! Ah, he is much like a lover his mind boiling away!" Caster said dramatically.

"That explains why it has been so quiet lately," Tsukimi said while Semiramis sighs looking so done with everything.

"A hero who acts of his own will is troublesome, do you have any idea why the Berserker went out of control?" Semiramis asked giving Caster a pointed look.

Caster blinks before looking to the side with a shrug, he honestly had no idea why but this event was proving to be inspiring. Just as inspiring as the growing but innocent romance between the sky master and priest, ah the stories he could make about them. Caster hums as he pulled his book out and wrote something down, he also noticed a few other growing romances starting to bud in this war.

"There he goes again," Tsukimi said as Caster walked off writing, she wondered how he didn't walk into things with his nose in his book.

Tsukimi gave a nod to Semiramis as she left to take care of her project when the female master noticed that Shirou had a thinking look on his face, he had the worried look again making her walk over and stand in front of him.

"Is something troubling you, Shirou?" Tsukimi asked concerned snapping the silverette out his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about the Ruler, who has been summoned? Are they strong enough? My vision only showed me so much," Shirou said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you're worried about Ruler why not send one of the servants to test them? You can learn their true name and get a gauge of their strength," Tsukimi said as she reached over and held Shirou's hand.

"Hm, I will ask Hinata and Lancer if they can scout out Ruler for us, I'm sure they won't mind," Shirou said looking to the side trying to hide his color tinged cheeks from Tsukimi as he tightening his grip on her hands.

"We'll get through this Shirou, together," Tsukimi said smiling even as her own cheeks flushed pink and her sky flames danced around happily.

"Yeah, together," Shirou said as he felt his own flames meet her own letting him relax a bit.

' _How cute, the master was right, there is something going on between them_ ' The hidden form of Atalanta thought as she sat on a beam above the duo.

' _Those flames though, I'll have to ask Tsukimi about them and what different colors mean_ ' Atalanta thought as she held up her hand.

With a flex of her fingers, a small ball of fire appeared in her palm, not a normal ball of fire mind you, but a ball of yellow fire with a hint of indigo mixed in.

Atalanta huffs closing her hand and extinguishing the fire before vanishing to go and find her master, this war was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Got it done, I hope you guys liked my changes and twists!
> 
> In the next chapter, the war officially begins.
> 
> And recently, I have found Disney Twisted Wonderland, I can't wait for an English patch so I can play it! Hm, it also gets me thinking. How can I add Fate along with my boys Alden and Ekram from my Ancient Love story into the mix? Or even Amani and Nakia? The chaos alone would be wonderful not to mention the trouble Gilgamesh and Enkidu would get into! 
> 
> Ahem, getting off topic! Until the next chapter.
> 
> Ja Ne!

**Author's Note:**

> Done!
> 
> If you guys want this to be a continued story then let me know in the comments below, I've seen some Katekyo hitman reborn series with the Fate and Harry Potter series but never all of them mixed together, other than that one story on Fanfic. Hm...I might do just a Fate and Katekyo hitman crossover, maybe apocrypha? Or Grand Order? That would be different.
> 
> I was thinking of doing two stories where certain servants are reborn as Tsuna, like say Karna for Male Tsuna and maybe Quetzalcoatl as a female Tsuna? Hm, or a Enkidu reborn as Tsuna story sounds nice? I dunno...Hm...  
> Anyway, let me know what you lot think! Ja Ne!


End file.
